Quemame, ¡Ahora!
by ElPoderYenapa
Summary: Atrapados en un cuarto, una tormenta de nieve y tu compañero tiene Hipotermia, ¿Que harías?


**¡Tanto tiempo!, bueno, quería publicar, este lemon "ZeLink", por que adoro la pareja, En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo, :D...**

* * *

Tormenta de nieve, tenía que ser eso, gracias a esto, las actividades y peleas programadas quedaron suspendidas, por lo que se debe quedar en la mansión hasta que esto cese, si nada que hacer, NADA, solo esperar, era justamente lo que a Link desesperaba, digamos que el Heroe, no era una de las personas mas pacientes del mundo, y tener que esperar para algo durante horas indeterminadas, no era para nada una opción para él.

Se hallaba en la habitación que le correspondía, sentado en una de las camas, jugando con una de sus flechas, gracias al cielo no se había ido la luz, y no podía creer que pensara eso, pero quisiera que Ganondorf hiciera algo malvado para patearle el culo una vez mas, y tener algo que hacer, al menos por el momento, ¡Que Crazy le juegue al menos una maldita broma!, ¡Que Wario venga y se eche pedos para gritarle!, ¡Que Samus venga y le parta la cara a golpes!, ¡Que Kirby se lo trague!, ¡Que Mario le incendie el culo!, ¡Que la Entrenadora Wi-Fi, venga y le enseñe yoga!, ¡Que Sonic venga y correte en su habitación!, ¡Pero quería algo que hacer!, ¡AHORA!.

\- Link. - Una voz femenina, lo saco de sus pensamientos, el Hylano miró hacia la puerta, se trataba de la princesa de Hyrule.

\- Hola Zelda. - Respondió Link con un poco de aburrimiento, mientras seguía jugando con su flecha.

\- ¿Aun aburrido?. - Pregunto la castaña, con un poco de burla.

\- ¿Se nota mucho?. - Le devolvio el Heroe, sarcasticamente.

\- Demasiado en mi opinion. - Aclaro la joven.

\- ¿Los demas?. -

\- En la sala de la chimenea, aun me sorprende lo grande que puede llegar a ser este lugar. - Comento la Princesa.

\- See... -

\- ¿Por que ni los Ice Climbers sales?, ¡Ellos ya estan acostrumbrados al frio!. - Se quejo Zelda.

\- Puedes ira a pregun... -

Su frase fue interrumpida, por que la ventana de esa habitación, se abrio de repente, dejando sentirse una gran ventica, la puerta se cerro fuertemente, mientras unos fracmentos de hielo, bastante fuertes, se posaban en el cerrojo, Link y Zelda, tardaron unra darse cuenta, de que la ventana ya no podía cerrarse, la nieve ya había hecho de eso un trabajo imposible.

\- ¡No puede ser!. - Grito Zelda, ya con todo el cabello cubierto de nieve.

\- Ah, perfecto. - Ironizo Link, viendo su farol, sin aceite, Zelda camino hacia la puerta, y trato de abrirla, pero sorpresa, estaban atrapados.

\- Link, ayudame, la puerta no quiere abrirse. - Pidio la Hylana, Link así lo hizo, y trato de abrirla tambien, pero sus esfuerzos fieron en vano.

\- ¡¿Link?!. - Se escucho decir detras de la puerta.

\- ¡¿SAMUS?!. - Preguntaron los Hylanos al unisono.

\- ¡¿Zelda tambien esta ahí?!. - Se escucho otra voz detras de la puerta.

\- ¡Si!. - Respondió la mencionada.

\- ¡Oh mierda!. - Maldijo Samus detras de la puerta. - ¡Fox, eres un idiota, si huvieramos detenido a Zelda antes de entrar al cuarto ese, ella no estaría en este lio!. -

\- ¡Fue tu idea seguirla!. -

\- ¡¿Yo como mierda iba a saber que esta cagada sucedería?!. -

\- ¡DETENGANSE INMEDIATAMENTE!. - Grito Zelda, ya cansada de oir pelear. - Primero; tambien estoy aqui, con Link, y segundo; ¡¿QUÉ USTEDES ESTABAN HACIENDO, QUÉ?!. -

\- Bien hecho, Fox, por tu culpa estamos muertos. - Le regaño Samus al zorro.

\- Ya dejen de pelearse, estamos atrapados, ¿Alguno de ustedes puede sacarnos de aquí?. - Pregunto Link.

\- No... No tenemos nuestras armas... Pero llamaremos a los demas. - Dicho esto, se escucho como se alejaban de la puerta.

\- Demonios. - Maldijo la Princesa, sentandose en una cama que estaba frente a a la de Link, quien tambien se había sentado.

\- Esto no puede empeorar más, ¿O si?. - Murmuro el rubio.

De ahí no dijeron una palabra mas, pero como la ventana estaba abierta, la ventisca los estaba congelando, pero del que no parecía tan afectado era Link, pues por sus tantas aventuras, había llegado a zonas nevada, así que el frio no le afectaba tanto, pero Zelda... Esa era otra historia.

\- ¿C-Cómo... P-P-Puedes... Agu-antar tanto f-frio?. - Pregunto la joven, sus dientes castañeaban. y ella estaba palida, casi no podía hablar.

\- Supongo que me he acostumbrado. - Respondió Link, pero no recibio respuesta, lo cual le extraño, vio a Zelda, quien en ese momento enontraba con la mirada perdida, no hablaba, se preocupo y fue hacia donde estaba ella, undio la cabeza entre sus pechos, para escuchar su corazón, casi no lo oía; Hipotermia.

\- Li... Lin... Link... - Murmuro la oji-azul, a duras pensas.

El rubio se preocupo, ¿Qué haría ahora?... Recordo que Telma le había dicho que la Hipotermia logra curarse con... Oh no.

Sin mas opción, se acerco al oido, para susurrarle. -Esto es por tu propio bien Zelda. - Le susrro para besarla en los labios, logrando sorprenderla, pero no pudo evitar soltar un inperceptible gemido, cuando él introduja su lengua en su boca, inconscientemente, la lengua de la Princesa, empezo a jugar con la del Heroe, se separaron por culpa del aire, Link toco la frente de Zelda, estaba un poco menos fria, pero aun fria, pero podía cambiarlo, empezo a masajear sus pechos por encima de la tela, provocando varios gemido ahogado por parte de su compañera, Link comenzo a despojarla de todo eso que veía estorboso, me refiero al oro, y los guantes, Zelda se estremecio cuando él, la despojo de su vestido de su cintura para arriba, Link miro embobado la belleza de la chica, curvas bien definidas, ese exquisito vientre, hombros suaves, cuello de cisne, y esos grandes, redondos, bien formados, y firmes pechos, con ese botón rosado coronandolos, no dudo en mordisquiarlos y succionarlos mientras pellizcaba un poco el pezón rosado del seno derecho.

\- ¡Ah!. - Gimió la Hylana, al sentir esto, arqueo la espalda, al sentir como el Heroe succionaba su pezón derecho, ya empezaba a recobrar el movimiento, cuando Link estaba jugueteando con su seno derecho, mientras devoraba el izquierdo, Zelda podía sentir como el joven saboreaba esa leche que empezo a salir de sus pezones, avergonzandola, pero exitandola, sus pechos estaban totalmente duros, algo que a Link le encantaba, pero al poco tiempo, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y trato de separarse, pero un par de suaves manos, le quitaron su sombrero, lo tomaron por la cabeza, y lo obligaron a permanecer en lo pechos de su Princesa. - No te detengas, sigue... Sigue. - Le rogo, atontada por el placer.

El oji-azul, sonrió emocionado, y continuo con lo suyo, siguio mordisqueando esos exquisitos pechos de su compañera, disfrutando de esa leche que salía de sus pezones, Zelda presiono sus labios con los suyos, pero esta vez, fue ella la que introdujo su lengua, para saborear la boca del Hylano, logrando sacarle un jadeo al joven, Link logro sentir como una atrevida y escurridiza mano se deslizaba por su traje, hasta llegar a la zona de la entrepierna, donde comenzo a acariciar el ya erecto miembro del rubio, por encima de la tela. - ¡Hmm!. - Gimió al sentir esto, no solo lo disfrutaba, si no que era una tortura, pero una deliciosa. - Zelda... - Dijo entre un suspiro.

\- Link... - Dijo la joven igual que él, antes de volver a besarlo, pero gimió un poco, al sentir un apreton en su seno derecho. - No es justo, tu estas vestido. - Le dijo al separase, con un puchero, pero a la vez con una sonrisa juguetona.

\- ¿Y qué hara al respecto, Majestad?. - Pregunto Link igual que ella.

\- Tu traje me esta comenzando a molestar, soy la Princesa de Hyrule, y como tal, te ordeno a quitartelo. - "Ordeno" la Princesa sensualmente. - Todo. - Le aclaro, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Link se sonrojo ante esto, pero igual, se acerco a su oido, para susurrarle con la voz ronca. - Sus deseos... Para mi, son ordenes, Princesa. - Le susurro, logrando sacarle una risa picara a su compañera, para despues, ante ella, quitarse ese estorboso traje de Heroe, Zelda sonrio al ver todas esas estorbosas prendas ya tiradas en el suelo, y se acerco al ya desnudo Hylano, lo abrazo, y presiono su cadera con la de él, haciendo que sus miembros se rocen.

\- Vaya, tienes el pene grande. - Confeso coquetamente, sin ninguna vergüenza, al ver el muy bien dotado miembro del rubio, para despues besar a su compañero.

\- Ahora, eres tu la que esta vestida. - Escucho un susurro de una voz ronca.

\- ¿Tu crees "Linky"?. - Pregunto la castaña picaramente.

\- Si... Emparejemonos, ¿Quieres?. - Respondió el oji-azul.

\- ¿Qué haras si me opongo?. - Protesto la Princesa, Link sonrió, y la acorralo en la cama, mientras comenzaba a despojarla de lo que quedaba de esas estorbosas prendas, hasta dejarla tambien desnuda, y para que sea mas deliciosa la ocación, le solto el cabello.

\- Esto. - Le respondió Link con tono muy sexy, Zelda iba a responderle pero fue interrumpida por un propio "¡Ah!", cuando sintio un apreton en su gluteo derecho. - ¡Ah!. - Gimio el oji-azul, Zelda le había devuelto el apreton en el gluteo.

Zelda logro posicionarse sobre él, chasqueo los dedos, y unas cadenas de luz, aparecieron en las muñecas del Hylano, haciendo que quedara esposado a la cama, no entendía al principio, pero lo comprendio, al tiempo que comenzaba a gemir fuertemente, cuando la oji-azul, le dio un lameton en la cabeza del duro pene del Heroe, al principio fueron lamidas, pero cambiaron a ser mordiscos, para que luego metiera el duro pene de joven en su boca, lo sacaba y lo metia cada vez mas rapido, lamiendo y mordiaqueando el miembro al mismo tiempo. - Zelda... ¡Ah!, ¡Zelda!. - Gimió el joven al sentir como la chica metia dos dedos en su interior, al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

\- Ya era tiempo de que gimieras, Link... Eso es... Sumiso y obediente ante tu Soberana. - Se burló la Hylana, Link ante este ataque a su orgullo, saco fuerzas de donde no tenía, y rompio esas cadenas, y se puso sobre la Princesa, metio dos dedos en ese delicioso clitoris, haciendo que la joven arqueara la espalda, y soltara un quejido de dolor.

\- ¿Duele bastante?. - Pregunto el Heroe, preocupado por ella.

\- Claro que no... Solo sigue. - Le respondió la castaña, en realidad le dolía, pero sabía que ese dolor desapareceria en unos segundos, fue cierto, ella poco a poco comenzo a disfrutarlo, empezo a gritar cuando Link empezo a introducir mas sus dedos y a sacarlos un poco, simulando embestidas, luego saco y lamio esos dos dedos que ya estaban humedos debido a los liquidos de la vagina de su compañera, a Zelda ya le temblaban las piernas.

\- Zelda, te amo. - Le confeso el rubio, dejandola sorprendida, pero luego sonrió, estremeciendose por las caricias en su muslos.

\- Yo tambien te amo, Link. - Le respondió Zelda, para besarlo apasionadamente, Link se dedico a recorrer todo su cuero mientras lo acariciaba, dejando de por si, un ardiente camino cada vez que lo hacía, Zelda soltaba unos muy dulces suspiros para Link, ya ni sentían frio, el cuerpo les ardía como la lava, ella dio unos jadeos al sentir caricias y apretones en sus gluteos.

\- Una cosa mas, Zelda... - Le dijo el joven, al separarse de los pezones de la chica. - Sabes delicioso, en especial esa leche de tus tetas. - La joven se rio ante esto, mientras sentía como él volvía a succionar sus pezones.

\- Y ti eres exquisito, me encanta el pene que tienes. - No sentían ya pena por esos comentarios, ambos sabían que era por amor, y nada mas que eso, pero Zelda ya no soportaba, quería al joven ya mismo. - Link... Quiero pertenecerte... Hazme... Hazme tuya... - Le rogo mientras se sonrojaba.

Esto provoco un brillo picaro en los ojos del joven. - Yo tambien te deseo, Zelda. - Dijo para besarla, y hacer que sus lenguas dieran ese baile erotico y candente, para abrirle las piernas a la castaña, e introducir su erecto miembro dentro de la entrada de la joven, Link sintio como su miembro estaba por explotar de exitación, Zelda era tan estrecha, apretada, mojada, se dio cuenta de que llego a esa tan delagada barrera, que guardaba ese tesoro virgen que se había conservado durante tantos años, de ahí, con todo el cuidado que pudo tener, la atraveso.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a reccorrer el rostro de la oji-azul, le dolía, y era horrible, suerte que Link la estaba besando, por que si no... Link noto esto, y seco sus lagrimas, aunque estas no dejaban de salir, y comenzo con embestidas suaves, para evitar lastimarla, pero de un momento a otro, ese ardor que Zelda sentía cambio a ser esa nueva sensación... El placer. - ¡Hmmm!. - Grito entre el beso mientras le indicaba a Link que siguera con un movimiento de cadera, y cuando el entendio el mesanje, acelero el movimiento...

**...**

**-** ¡Ah!, ¡Link!, ¡Continua!, ¡Mas... Mas fuerte!. - Rogaba la joven atontada por todo el placer que sentía en ese momento, en ese instante, estaba sentada entre las piernas de su compañero, mientras Link la sostenía de la espalda, haciendola subir y bajar en su miembro, aumentando cada vez mas la intensidad. - ¡Ah!, ¡Duro!, ¡Duro!, ¡Duro!... ¡Que pene tan duro!. - Grito de puro placer.

\- Carajo, Zelda, estas muy estrecha, apretada, mojada... Que delicia. - Comento Link, ambos estaban tan aplacados por el placer, que ninguno de los dos podía reprimir esos comentarios.

\- ¡Link... Estoy por... !... ¡Ah!. - No podía completar la frase por sus gemidos, Link aplico una embestidas mas fuerte que TODAS las demas, dejando que su semen llenara a la joven por septima vez, ambos se llenaron de tanto placer, que supieron lo que era, el placer carnal.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama, ella abajo de él, con las sabanas llenas de semen de ambos. - Eso... Estuvo... Indescriptible... - Dijo Link entre jadeos, mientras se arropaba a él y a su ahora, amante.

\- Siete rondas no son nada, Link. - Respondió Zelda, entre suspiros, el rubio le miro algo sorprendido. - Si, llevo la cuenta de cuantas rondas tuvimos. -

\- Es increible que Samus y Fox se esten tardando tanto. -

\- Mejor, tuvimos tiempo para... Calentarnos. - Link nego con la cabeza sonriendo, para darle un beso en los labios, y al separarse le dijo;

\- Te amo. - Le dijo el Heroe, para darle un beso en el cuello.

\- Y yo a ti. - Le respondió Zelda, acariciando su cabeza, pero ambos sin querer se quedaron dormidos...

* * *

**...**

Con un solo golpe se abrio la puerta, obra de Master Hand, la tormenta de nieve ya había acabado, estaba acompañado de su hermano Crazy, y todos los Smasher, y quedaron impresionados con lo que vieron;

Habían prendas tiradas por toda la habitación, nieve por todos lados, y eso no era lo peor, Link y Zelda estaba completamente desnudos y dormidos juntos, Zelda estaba debajo del heroe, y lo estaba abrazando por la espalda, sus pechos estaban siendo tapados por el musculoso pecho del rubio, pero estaban pegados a él, de cintura para abajo, estaba cubiertos por una sabana, llena de unos liquidos blancos de desconocida procedencia, y ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

Peach se cubrio su boca con una de sus manos, Los Ice Climbers se taparon la ojos el uno al otro, Mario y Luigi abrieron la boca hasta el suelo, Snake murmuro un "Te dije que caería a tus pies, Link", el Capitan Falcon estaba viendo embobado los pechos descubiertos de la castaña, lamentandose de que Link fuera el que los haya disfrutado, Fox, Falco y Wolf, simplemente tenían los ojos como platos y la boca medio abierta, Toon Link estaba detras de Peach, no quería ver que sucedía, Bowser estaba igual que el Capitan Falcon, Gannondorf estaba riendose por lo bajo, ya tenía con que burlarse del rubio, Pit estaba con los ojos como platos y la boca hasta el suelo y estaba jorobado, Marth estaba perturbado, y Ike tenía una cara de tragedia, por que Link y Zelda estaban acostados en SU cama, Sonic, digamos que se desmayo por la impresión, y Palutena estaba aguantandose la risa.

Ni hablemos de Master Hand, había quedado completamente paralizado, ni movía un solo dedo, y cuando Crazy trato de tocar a su hermano con su dedo indice, Master Hand cayo al suelo como costal de papas.

\- Bien, esto es nuevo. - Comento Samus viendo un poco sorprendida la ecena, y con una mano en su cintura.

\- Al parecer encontraron una forma de "Entretenerse". - Se burlo Gannondorf, ganandose una mirada de reproche departe de la CazaRecompensas.

\- Esa, era mi cama. - Se lamento Ike comicamente.

\- No puedo esperar a decirle a Nayru y Farore, sobre lo que hicieron sus elegidos. - Chillo Palutena, no tan alto como para despertar a los tortolos.

\- Lady Palutena, ¿Acaso conoce a las diosas de Hyrule?. - Pregunto Pit sorprendido.

\- Claro que las conosco, Din puede que sea tembible al principio, pero cuando la conoces, es todo un amor, Pit. - Respondió la diosa de la Luz...

\- Master... Brother, despierta. - Dijo Crazy tratando de levantar a su desmayado hermano...

* * *

**Omg, jajajajajaja, en fin, es mi primer lemon ZeLink, ¿Que les parecio?**

**En fin**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
